


Clever Girl

by godsdaisiechain-60s (preux)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Guns, Story: The Problem of Thor Bridge, Velociraptors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-60s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Perhaps the governess is not as innocent as she seems<br/>(Yes, the title is a quote from Jurassic Park)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clever Girl

No one thought pretty girls could be cunning or clever.  Miss Dunbar had counted on that when she stole the revolvers, rigged one by the bridge, then tidied her wardrobe for the police search. The notes had been trickier.  
  
Foolish Sherlock Holmes! Fancy him thinking that anyone as silly as Mrs. Gibson could have made that shot by sheer geometry!


End file.
